1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car lock structure, more particularly to a car lock structure that is built in an automatic transmission shift rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional automatic transmission shift rod of vehicles has a push rod inside, and the push rod is disposed at a position between the transmission gears and the press button at the automatic transmission rod head. When the user presses the press button on the automatic transmission rod head to trigger the push rod, the push rod will release the latch between the transmission gears. Therefore, the traditional lock used for the automatic transmission shift rod generally has a lock member being disposed at the press button of the automatic transmission shift rod and the lock member latches into the press button, so that any unauthorized driver cannot shift the gear for the driving, and it further prevents the car from being stolen.
However, the current shift rod lock for automatic transmission vehicles does not meet the user""s need, and the conventional lock usually needs to replace the original transmission shift rod structure and install additional mechanical parts onto the shift rod, and modify the structure of the shift rod body containing the lock structure. In addition to the increase in time and labor cost for the installation, it is a waste for the replaced parts of the original shift rod.
The car lock structure that is built in the automatic transmission shift rod of the present invention incorporates a main body for the user to lock onto the head of the transmission shift rod, and the transmission shift rod head sequentially inserts a fixed cover, and a push button for pushing the rod; and a lock cylinder being sleeved into the head to restrict and lock the press button in order to attain the effect of locking the automatic transmission shift rod. The shift rod head is installed onto the tip of the shift rod, and the insert of the fixed cover is inserted into the shift rod head being coupled to the shift rod body. The lock cylinder and the press button are sequentially inserted into the shift rod head making the push rod of the shift rod body to shift into the insert hole of the push rod. Finally, it locks the shift rod head and the shift rod body and completes the assembly of the entire lock with the transmission rod body. Such arrangement does not need to change the rod body or the push rod of the original shift rod.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a car lock structure that is built in the automatic transmission shift rod and allows the users to install such car lock on their own.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a car lock structure that prevents others to damage the entire lock. The press button will fall off from the side of the fixed cover due to the insertion of the push rod, and the top of the fixed cover latches into the lock bracket of the latch portion of the lock cylinder and restricts the lock cylinder in position such that the lock cylinder cannot be removed from the automatic transmission rod head.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a car lock structure that prevents the entire lock being damaged by others. An inner flange is disposed at the inner side of the penetrating section of the bottom of the fixed cover, and a cut groove is disposed at the outer wall at the top of the shift rod body. By means of the coupling between the inner flange and the cut groove, the entire shift rod head cannot be easily detached from the automatic transmission rod body. Therefore, it can prevent others from damaging the entire lock
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a car lock structure in which a sheltered board for sheltering the screws being mounted at the shift rod head, so that others cannot loosen the screws and further prevents them from removing the shift rod head.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.